Checking Out the Library Level (stylized version)
The Checking Out the Library Level is the third level in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Version). Equipment Tips Blast Stream: Helpful for capturing Library Phantasms, The Gray Lady, and for wrangling objects. Shock Blast: Helpful for destroying the Book Bats, Book Centurions, Book Golems, and Literature Page Zombies. P.K.E. Meter & Paragoggles: Helps pinpoint location of the invisible Ghost Snares and weak points on Azetlor when he's stunned. Walkthrough A Quick Detour The Ghostbusters returned to the Firehouse with Ilyssa Selwyn. Peter Venkman remembered her from the Sedgewick Hotel. Ilyssa introduced herself to the guys. Egon asked if she was involved a similar type of quantum temporal rift event before. Ilyssa didn't catch on. Ray translated it as 'arcing': a large pulse of psychic energy. Ilyssa described what she remembered from the Natural History Museum earlier, a pulse of blue light surged through the building and then she was standing outside a room on the thirteenth floor of the Sedgewick. Egon motioned her to the second floor lab to run some brief tests and ask more questions. Peter chimed in if she wanted to eat Thai, Mexican, or Japanese. Ilyssa caught on to what kind of person Peter was and told him he almost went 45 seconds without saying something "abrasive." She dared him to try for a whole minute, next time. The Rookie then headed up to the stairs to the lab. Ray and Egon introduced the Shock Blaster option to the Rookie, Winston, and Peter. It expels a conical pattern of stripped dark matter particles that diffuse quickly in the atmosphere. It's very powerful at close range, but less accurate and less potent the further you are from your target. It should work well on inbound ghost and vapor swarms or near proximity entities. Egon fired the thrower by mistake and Ray ducked in time. Egon instructed everyone to be careful with the prototypes. Winston asked Ilyssa how she knew so much about Gozer. Ilyssa revealed shes a specialist in ancient Mesopotamian cultures and architecture. Sumerian, primarily. Gozerian, more specifically. She was in New York City as the guest curator for the Gozerian exhibit set to open the next day at the Natural History Museum. Ray commented the Ghostbusters made Gozer famous. Peter inquired about them getting stiffed on invites to opening night. Ilyssa denied she had anything to do with that. Walter Peck declared that was his doing. Janine Melnitz announced there was visitors. Peter wasn't pleased. Mayor Jock Mulligan laughed and admitted Peter was always his favorite. Jock asked Ilyssa if she was alright. Ilyssa admitted she was more worried about the exhibit than her health. Jock was surprised by her reply. As far as he was concerned, there was enough publicity garnered by the guest curator of the Gozer Exhibit, the expert Peck recommended, being attacked the night before the opening by Gozer. Peter wondered why Peck was with the Mayor. Jock declared the Ghostbusters and Peck were working together. The city awarded the Ghostbusters with at least a dozen contracts for the jails, courthouses and wharves. Jock was all for them expanding operations to the county and state, they were great for his campaign run. Winston remarked their support got Jock elected. Jock brushed the 'theory' aside and revealed all the damage they've caused so far has influenced the city council to issue a mandate the Ghostbusters remain under close supervision for a period of no less than six months. Peck is the head of P-C-O-C, the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission. Peck declared his first official act was going to be suspending the Ghostbusters' operating license. Jock advised him to focus on keeping him in the loop. If the Ghostbusters ceased to exist, Peck would lose his job. Jock advised Ilyssa to get some rest then he left the Firehouse. Ray asked for some invites to the opening but Peck shot him down and left, too. Peter mused Peck looked exactly like the kind of guy who would "accidentally" walk into the stream of a Boson Collider. Everyone stared at Peter. Peter said he was just saying it could happen. The Rookie should head downstairs to Janine's desk next. Egon and Ray agree the Ghostbusters should have a look at the museum. Peter quickly volunteered to stay with Ilyssa and keep her safe while everyone else investigates the museum. Janine interjected with a report on the radio from 1010 WINS. There was another ghostly sighting the Public Library. Egon immediately thought of the Gray Lady. Ray wanted to trap her once and for all. Winston was still concerned about the Museum. Janine informed them she was required to tell Peck where the Ghostbusters were and what they are up to. Egon told Janine to tell him he can meet them at the Museum. They would be there... eventually. Ecto-1 departed the Firehouse. The Ghostbusters arrive in the library lobby. The place is in shambles and slime. The Rookie should go to a hall where a table and vase are. Suddenly two Library Phantasms burst out from the hallway and disappear just as quickly. Go up the stairs so you can scan and scare off the phantasms. The guys elect to split up. The Rookie will chase the purple one and the others will go after the blue one. Follow the Purple Library Phantasm down the hall on the left. Switch to Capture Stream and slam the fence. Head right into the main reading room. The Blue Library Phantasm suddenly appears. It attacks and brings forth Book Bats to help. The other Ghostbusters emerge on the second floor walkway and provide some cover fire. Quickly destroy the Book Bat swarms with the Shock Blast then switch to Blast Stream and take aim at the phantasm. If it gets too close, hit it with the Shock Blast. When it rushes, just run to the other side of the room. Once its P.K.E. is in the read, get the phantasm in the Capture Stream and slam him around until it's ready to be trapped. The Gray Lady appears on the opposite side of the room and shushes the Ghostbusters. She floats past a newly-opened door. Quietly go down the stairs with Egon and Ray. As the Busters make their way down the hallway, Winston tells them about a man named Edmund Hoover, AKA, the Collector. He was in love with Eleanor Twitty, the head librarian and keeper of the Special Collections section. The room will be full of levitating tables and chairs. Follow Ray's instructions and scan the bookshelf on the right with the P.K.E. Meter. The Gray Lady appears and shushes the Ghostbusters again. She flies away before the Rookie can finish a scan. Follow the Gray Lady to the next room. Call Of The Gray Lady Turn left and go down the stairs. The room appears to be a big storage area with lots of books. Follow the Gray Lady and suddenly the bookshelves will animate and cut the Rookie off from Ray and Egon. When the shelves are done moving, make a sharp left to the base of the steps and go behind the shelf by the left wall until a right turn is required to keep going. Keep going for the open paths until your old friend, the Purple Library Phantasm arrives. Equip the P.K.E. Goggles and follow the Purple Library Phantasm past a Cold Spot, Symmetrical Stacking, and Ghost Snares. Avoid the snares, go right, and pass by the next two walkways on the right. Keep going past the next snare and follow the animated bookshelves to a doorway. Winston tells the team more about Edmund and Eleanor's relationship. Edmund had made Eleanor trust him to the point where she gave him access to the Special Collections. Therefore, Edmund could steal the books to keep for for his own. Eleanor eventually found out that some of her books were missing, and she tracked them to her boyfriend. She took back the books Edmund had stolen, and as an added bonus, she dumped him. Edmund was so furious with Eleanor that he killed her in cold blood and this time, took all the books in Special Collections. Edmund killed many more people just to cover up Eleanor's murder, but it didn't work. He was eventually found out and hanged by the state. Before he was hanged, he said he'd return as Azetlor, the Sumerian demi-god, to keep watch over the library and keep every rare book in its collection. Hmm. Sounds like quite the bookworm. The next room has a couple microfiche readers. Make a left from them then a right and walk toward the Symmetrical stacking. A Literature Page Zombie will emerge. Make short work of it with the Shock Blaster then slam it with the Capture Stream. Go across the room to another hallway. The Library Phantasm will dash down the hall. Go left and follow the phantasm into a sorting room. Ray will arrive on one of the conveyor belts. Swarms of Book Bats start attacking. Nail them with the Shock Blast only when they're grouped together. Keep on the move from the phantasm and open fire with just about anything - the Blast Stream, Boson Dart, or Shock Blast. Once it's weakened enough, wrangle it, slam it, and trap it. The sealed door in the room will open up, leading to a hallway to the Archives. Shhhhhhhhhh... Ray and Rookie will get ambushed by a Book Centurion flanked by two Literature Page Zombies The Shock Blaster should be enough to take care of these creeps. Once the Paper Zombies are destroyed, focus on the Centurion and wrangling its shield away with the Capture Stream. Once its without protection, "Shock It Up"! The next section will be more of the same. Instead of sticking to one area, fight and advance at the same time. The Gray Lady will appear in the enclosure. Try to scan her and she'll shush the team again. Return to the previous room and give chase. Go left to the newly open door. The door is slammed and the Gray Lady summons Book bats. Open fire with the Shock Blast on waves and Boson Darts on individual entities. Once the bats are taken care of, follow Ray to the Children's Reading Room. Go down the hall and turn right. A Yellow Library Phantasm will dash into the door at the end of the hall. Follow it and the door will close. Two Book Centurions will manifest down the hall. Wrangle the shields off and destroy them before they get too close. Return to the corner of the hall and turn right into a small hall. It has a side door into the Children's Reading Room. The exit is suddenly sealed with Spirit Locks. The Rookie will have to flush out the ghosts from their hiding places. Equip the P.K.E. Goggles and blast away. Once they are all found, Rookie and Ray will have to deal with another Library Phantasm. The same strategy as before will work. As you walk into a room, the Gray Lady blocks your way with a book wall. A Book Golem then manifests and attacks! Watch out! You're gonna have to "shock it up", and wrangle the weak parts, one by one. After the Book Golem is destroyed, the book wall falls down, and you must go down the stair well it leads to. Dark And Damp Follow the librarian ghost into the next room. A Book Centurion will be waiting. After it's destroyed, follow the bookshelf left and around to reach the room's center. There will be one more Centurion. Once it's down, head down the steps to the sub-basement. Rookie, Egon, and Ray see what appears to be the Gozerian Codex. Ray creeps over but it's a trap. The stand floats away and animated objects start attacking. Grab them with the Capture Stream and slam away. Head right down the hall and switch to the P.K.E. Meter to pick up the Gray Lady's P.K.E. trail. There appears to be no way to cross in the next room. Switch to the P.K.E. Goggles to observe P.K.E. Resonant Motility in action. Walk across the bridge and blast the wooden planks on the exit. Rookie, Ray, and Egon find themselves in a small reading room with the Gray Lady. The Rookie slowly approaches and takes the Gozerian Codex. The Gray Lady vanishes then reappears in her transmogrified form. Open fire on her with the Blast Stream. She will summon protection from the energies of several book stands to provide a force field and Book Bats. Ignore the bats and blast the book stands with Boson Darts. Once there's one or two stands left, the Gray Lady is vulnerable to attack again. Keep firing and soon enough she can be trapped. A cross-dimensional portal appears. With no other exit, the trio heads through. Wrath Of The Collector Rookie, Ray, and Egon arrive in a Gozerian dimension. Keep on moving down the hall to the next portal. Head to the corner and go right to a red doorway. Follow the portal to the entrance of a structure. The area looks like the reading room of the Public Library. After some ill-advised words from Ray, the trio must battle Azetlor, a giant, blue bookworm with four tongues and multiple eyes. The Blast Stream has no effect so grab things with the Capture Stream and lob them at Azetlor. Watch out for his tentacle tongues after he's hit. Blast one of the tentacles with the Blast Stream then wrangle it off with the Capture Stream. Azetlor will summon Book Centurions and leave the fight. Destroy the Centurions to bring Azetlor back. Repeat the same strategy of lobbing boulders at him and rip out another tentacle. As long as Rookie stays near the entrance, Azetlor can't reach with his body. After a few rounds, he will summon a Book Golem. Destroy the Golem by ripping it apart then take out Azetlor's final tentacle. The Collector will fall and a portal back to the physical plane will appear. Egon and Ray return to the reading room to find an annoyed Winston. Egon explains they passed through a cross-dimensional portal into an alternate version of the Public Library, and fought a forty foot monster to steal an ancient magical book. Winston calms down but asks them to leave a note next time. Egon sights a strange glyph on the wall and concludes they just shut part of it off. As they look at the glyph, the Rookie drops in. Winston is in the mood for Thin crust, New York style with no visible anchovies but Ray is too focused on the Codex. Winston resigns himself to another night of delivery. Scans *Paranormal Investigator (Winston) **Start of the level *Book Bats **In the main reading room. *Library Phantasm **In the main reading room. *Ghost Snare **In bookshelf maze. *Literature Page Zombie **In the room with microfiche readers. *Symmetrical Stacking **In the room with microfiche readers. *Gozerian Codex **Before being ambushed by a bunch of entities in a room. *Book Golem **After leaving the Children's Reading Room. *P.K.E. Resonant Motility **Flooded Room *Book Centurion **After descending stairs to small reading room and failing to scan Gray Lady. *Gray Lady **After taking the Gozerian Codex in her room *Transmogrified Gray Lady **During Transmogrified Gray Lady encounter *Ethereo-Spatial Rift **After trapping the Gray Lady. *Azetlor **At the end of the level Art Pages *Book Bats **After defeating the Library Phantasm in the reading room, go through the door at the rear and go left into a small room. Walk up the stairs to the second floor and follow the walkway right. Destroy the books at the end. *Gray Lady **Before following the Gray Lady downstairs, destroy every bookcase in the room. *Gozerian Codex **After the first Ghost Snare, pass the art page and go right after another Ghost Snare and sneak around. *Ghost Snare **At the end of the bookshelf maze, shoot the shelves next to the exit. *Symmetrical Stacking **Destroy a microfiche reader. *Library Phantasm **Before going to the Archives section, destroy the crates in the corner of the hall. *Book Golem **After the two rooms of Book Centurions, destroy the shelves on the right wall upon entering the next room. *Literature Page Zombie **Before leaving the Children's Reading Room, look around the room in the rear right corner. *Book Centurion **In the small reading room, look for a grandfather clock. Destroy it. *Transmogrified Gray Lady **In the Gray Lady's room among the smoldering logs. *Ethereo-Spatial Rift **In the Gozerian dimension, in the short hall, blast the left side of the shelves. *The Abyss **In the Gozerian dimension, before going up the steps, shoot the shelves on the left. *Azetlor **In Azetlor's room, shoot the books in the far-left corner. Version Differences *In the main reading room, a Library Phantasm is fought instead of a Book Golem. *The Library Phantasms are the recurring entities in the first half of the level like Crusto and Cruster. *Less time is spent in the Gozerian dimension than in the Realistic version of this level. Gallery A Quick Detour 1st Cinematic AQuickDetourSVCinematic01.jpg AQuickDetourSVCinematic02.jpg AQuickDetourSVCinematic03.jpg AQuickDetourSVCinematic04.jpg AQuickDetourSVCinematic05.jpg AQuickDetourSVCinematic06.jpg AQuickDetourSVCinematic07.jpg AQuickDetourSVCinematic08.jpg AQuickDetourSVCinematic09.jpg AQuickDetourSVCinematic10.jpg A Quick Detour 2nd Cinematic AQuickDetourSV2Cinematic01.jpg AQuickDetourSV2Cinematic02.jpg AQuickDetourSV2Cinematic03.jpg AQuickDetourSV2Cinematic04.jpg AQuickDetourSV2Cinematic05.jpg AQuickDetourSV2Cinematic06.jpg AQuickDetourSV2Cinematic07.jpg AQuickDetourSV2Cinematic08.jpg A Quick Detour 3rd Cinematic AQuickDetourSV3Cinematic01.jpg AQuickDetourSV3Cinematic02.jpg AQuickDetourSV3Cinematic03.jpg AQuickDetourSV3Cinematic04.jpg AQuickDetourSV3Cinematic05.jpg AQuickDetourSV3Cinematic06.jpg AQuickDetourSV3Cinematic07.jpg AQuickDetourSV3Cinematic08.jpg AQuickDetourSV3Cinematic09.jpg AQuickDetourSV3Cinematic10.jpg AQuickDetourSV3Cinematic11.jpg AQuickDetourSV3Cinematic12.jpg AQuickDetourSV3Cinematic13.jpg AQuickDetourSV3Cinematic14.jpg AQuickDetourSV3Cinematic15.jpg AQuickDetourSV3Cinematic16.jpg AQuickDetourSV3Cinematic17.jpg AQuickDetourSV3Cinematic18.jpg AQuickDetourSV3Cinematic19.jpg AQuickDetourSV3Cinematic20.jpg AQuickDetourSV3Cinematic21.jpg AQuickDetourSV3Cinematic22.jpg AQuickDetourSV3Cinematic23.jpg AQuickDetourSV3Cinematic24.jpg AQuickDetourSV3Cinematic25.jpg AQuickDetourSV3Cinematic26.jpg AQuickDetourSV3Cinematic27.jpg A Quick Detour 4th Cinematic AQuickDetourSV4Cinematic01.jpg AQuickDetourSV4Cinematic02.jpg AQuickDetourSV4Cinematic03.jpg AQuickDetourSV4Cinematic04.jpg AQuickDetourSV4Cinematic05.jpg AQuickDetourSV4Cinematic06.jpg AQuickDetourSV4Cinematic07.jpg AQuickDetourSV4Cinematic08.jpg AQuickDetourSV4Cinematic09.jpg AQuickDetourSV4Cinematic10.jpg AQuickDetourSV4Cinematic11.jpg Gameplay GBTVGSVlevelCOTLloadingscreencap1.png|"A Quick Detour" Area Loading Screen GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap01.png|"A Quick Detour" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap02.png|"A Quick Detour" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap03.png|"A Quick Detour" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap04.png|"A Quick Detour" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap05.png|"A Quick Detour" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap06.png|"A Quick Detour" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap07.png|"A Quick Detour" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap08.png|"A Quick Detour" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap09.png|"A Quick Detour" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap10.png|"A Quick Detour" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap11.png|"A Quick Detour" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap12.png|"A Quick Detour" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap13.png|"A Quick Detour" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap14.png|"A Quick Detour" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap15.png|"A Quick Detour" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap16.png|"A Quick Detour" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLloadingscreencap2.png|"Call Of The Gray Lady" Area Loading Screen GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap17.png|"Call Of The Gray Lady" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap18.png|"Call Of The Gray Lady" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap19.png|"Call Of The Gray Lady" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap20.png|"Call Of The Gray Lady" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap21.png|"Call Of The Gray Lady" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap22.png|"Call Of The Gray Lady" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap23.png|"Call Of The Gray Lady" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap24.png|"Call Of The Gray Lady" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap25.png|"Call Of The Gray Lady" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap26.png|"Call Of The Gray Lady" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap27.png|"Call Of The Gray Lady" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap28.png|"Call Of The Gray Lady" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap29.png|"Call Of The Gray Lady" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap30.png|"Call Of The Gray Lady" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap31.png|"Call Of The Gray Lady" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap32.png|"Call Of The Gray Lady" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap33.png|"Call Of The Gray Lady" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap34.png|"Call Of The Gray Lady" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap35.png|"Call Of The Gray Lady" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap36.png|"Call Of The Gray Lady" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap37.png|"Call Of The Gray Lady" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap38.png|"Call Of The Gray Lady" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap39.png|"Call Of The Gray Lady" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap40.png|"Call Of The Gray Lady" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap41.png|"Call Of The Gray Lady" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap42.png|"Call Of The Gray Lady" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLloadingscreencap3.png|"Shhhhhhhhhh..." Area Loading Screen GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap43.png|"Shhhhhhhhhh..." Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap44.png|"Shhhhhhhhhh..." Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap45.png|"Shhhhhhhhhh..." Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap46.png|"Shhhhhhhhhh..." Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap47.png|"Shhhhhhhhhh..." Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap48.png|"Shhhhhhhhhh..." Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap49.png|"Shhhhhhhhhh..." Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap50.png|"Shhhhhhhhhh..." Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap51.png|"Shhhhhhhhhh..." Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap52.png|"Shhhhhhhhhh..." Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap53.png|"Shhhhhhhhhh..." Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap54.png|"Shhhhhhhhhh..." Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap55.png|"Shhhhhhhhhh..." Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap56.png|"Shhhhhhhhhh..." Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap57.png|"Shhhhhhhhhh..." Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap58.png|"Shhhhhhhhhh..." Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap59.png|"Shhhhhhhhhh..." Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap60.png|"Shhhhhhhhhh..." Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap61.png|"Shhhhhhhhhh..." Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap62.png|"Shhhhhhhhhh..." Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLloadingscreencap4.png|"Dark And Damp" Area Loading Screen GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap63.png|"Dark And Damp" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap64.png|"Dark And Damp" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap65.png|"Dark And Damp" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap66.png|"Dark And Damp" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap67.png|"Dark And Damp" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap68.png|"Dark And Damp" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap69.png|"Dark And Damp" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap70.png|"Dark And Damp" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap71.png|"Dark And Damp" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap72.png|"Dark And Damp" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap73.png|"Dark And Damp" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap74.png|"Dark And Damp" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap75.png|"Dark And Damp" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap76.png|"Dark And Damp" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap77.png|"Dark And Damp" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap78.png|"Dark And Damp" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap79.png|"Dark And Damp" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap80.png|"Dark And Damp" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap81.png|"Dark And Damp" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap82.png|"Dark And Damp" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap83.png|"Dark And Damp" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap84.png|"Dark And Damp" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap85.png|"Dark And Damp" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap86.png|"Dark And Damp" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap87.png|"Dark And Damp" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLloadingscreencap5.png|"Wrath Of The Collector" Area Loading Screen GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap88.png|"Wrath Of The Collector" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap89.png|"Wrath Of The Collector" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap90.png|"Wrath Of The Collector" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap91.png|"Wrath Of The Collector" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap92.png|"Wrath Of The Collector" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap93.png|"Wrath Of The Collector" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap94.png|"Wrath Of The Collector" Area GBTVGSVlevelCOTLscreencap95.png|"Wrath Of The Collector" Area A Quick Detour 5th Cinematic AQuickDetourSV5Cinematic01.jpg AQuickDetourSV5Cinematic02.jpg AQuickDetourSV5Cinematic03.jpg A Quick Detour 6th Cinematic AQuickDetourSV6Cinematic01.jpg AQuickDetourSV6Cinematic02.jpg AQuickDetourSV6Cinematic03.jpg AQuickDetourSV6Cinematic04.jpg A Quick Detour 7th Cinematic AQuickDetourSV7Cinematic01.jpg AQuickDetourSV7Cinematic02.jpg AQuickDetourSV7Cinematic03.jpg AQuickDetourSV7Cinematic04.jpg AQuickDetourSV7Cinematic05.jpg A Quick Detour 8th Cinematic AQuickDetourSV8Cinematic01.jpg AQuickDetourSV8Cinematic02.jpg AQuickDetourSV8Cinematic03.jpg Call of the Gray Lady Cinematic CallOfTheGrayLadySVCinematic01.jpg CallOfTheGrayLadySVCinematic02.jpg CallOfTheGrayLadySVCinematic03.jpg CallOfTheGrayLadySVCinematic04.jpg Shhhhhhhhhh... 1st Cinematic ShhhhSVCinematic01.jpg ShhhhSVCinematic02.jpg ShhhhSVCinematic03.jpg Shhhhhhhhhh... 2nd Cinematic ShhhhSV2Cinematic01.jpg ShhhhSV2Cinematic02.jpg ShhhhSV2Cinematic03.jpg ShhhhSV2Cinematic04.jpg ShhhhSV2Cinematic05.jpg Shhhhhhhhhh... 3rd Cinematic ShhhhSV3Cinematic01.jpg ShhhhSV3Cinematic02.jpg ShhhhSV3Cinematic03.jpg ShhhhSV3Cinematic04.jpg ShhhhSV3Cinematic05.jpg ShhhhSV3Cinematic06.jpg Shhhhhhhhhh... 4th Cinematic ShhhhSV4Cinematic01.jpg ShhhhSV4Cinematic02.jpg Dark and Damp 1st Cinematic DarkAndDampSVCinematic01.jpg DarkAndDampSVCinematic02.jpg DarkAndDampSVCinematic03.jpg DarkAndDampSVCinematic04.jpg Dark and Damp 2nd Cinematic DarkAndDampSV2Cinematic01.jpg DarkAndDampSV2Cinematic01.jpg DarkAndDampSV2Cinematic01.jpg Dark and Damp 3rd Cinematic DarkAndDampSV3Cinematic01.jpg DarkAndDampSV3Cinematic02.jpg DarkAndDampSV3Cinematic03.jpg DarkAndDampSV3Cinematic04.jpg DarkAndDampSV3Cinematic05.jpg DarkAndDampSV3Cinematic06.jpg Dark and Damp 4th Cinematic DarkAndDampSV4Cinematic01.jpg DarkAndDampSV4Cinematic02.jpg DarkAndDampSV4Cinematic03.jpg DarkAndDampSV4Cinematic04.jpg DarkAndDampSV4Cinematic05.jpg DarkAndDampSV4Cinematic06.jpg DarkAndDampSV4Cinematic07.jpg DarkAndDampSV4Cinematic08.jpg DarkAndDampSV4Cinematic09.jpg DarkAndDampSV4Cinematic10.jpg Wrath of the Collector 1st Cinematic WrathOfTheCollectorSVCinematic01.jpg WrathOfTheCollectorSVCinematic02.jpg WrathOfTheCollectorSVCinematic03.jpg WrathOfTheCollectorSVCinematic04.jpg WrathOfTheCollectorSVCinematic05.jpg WrathOfTheCollectorSVCinematic06.jpg WrathOfTheCollectorSVCinematic07.jpg WrathOfTheCollectorSVCinematic08.jpg WrathOfTheCollectorSVCinematic09.jpg WrathOfTheCollectorSVCinematic10.jpg WrathOfTheCollectorSVCinematic11.jpg WrathOfTheCollectorSVCinematic12.jpg Wrath of the Collector 2nd Cinematic WrathOfTheCollectorSV2Cinematic01.jpg WrathOfTheCollectorSV2Cinematic02.jpg WrathOfTheCollectorSV2Cinematic03.jpg WrathOfTheCollectorSV2Cinematic04.jpg WrathOfTheCollectorSV2Cinematic05.jpg WrathOfTheCollectorSV2Cinematic06.jpg WrathOfTheCollectorSV2Cinematic07.jpg WrathOfTheCollectorSV2Cinematic08.jpg WrathOfTheCollectorSV2Cinematic09.jpg WrathOfTheCollectorSV2Cinematic10.jpg WrathOfTheCollectorSV2Cinematic11.jpg WrathOfTheCollectorSV2Cinematic12.jpg WrathOfTheCollectorSV2Cinematic13.jpg WrathOfTheCollectorSV2Cinematic14.jpg WrathOfTheCollectorSV2Cinematic15.jpg Category:GB:TVG Levels